My Forever Always ON HOLD!
by LittleTwi94
Summary: Bella and Edward are high school sweethearts thats until, Bella finds Edward cheating on her with Tanya, with that she leaves town. But 7 years on Edward and Bella live next to each can he show her the truth or is the new sexy independent Bella too much.
1. Beginnings & Heartbreaks

**My Boo**

* * *

Bella POV

2003 17 years old

All a can say is my life is at an all time high, _oh how I love my life_.

Hey I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella, I'm seventeen have brownie reddish long hair, 5'4"and quite Pale, and I'm quite clumsy which I got from Charlie I would say I'm just a normal ordinary girl

For one I have a loving family, my dad Charlie Swan the chief police of Forks, who I trust the most out of my family, I just feel a strong connection between us than I do from my mother and I think I'm the only one who looks the most like him with normal brown eyes a moustache and curly brown hair.

My spontaneous, eccentric, fun loving mother Renee is a beautiful woman with her light brown hair, light blue eyes and her warm aura about her, who can be so unpredictable at times but kept the house lively and under control no matter what. Nearly each week she should would be committing herself to some new faze she saw on TV but that's what I love about her, even among those things she can sense when you were feeling upset and take time to slow down and have the biggest talk with you, or as we call it "heart to hearts" where most of your feelings just spill out, Renee used to call it her special powers.

There's Emmet my big brother who has the biggest muscles ever and can look quite scary with first impressions but deep down Emmett loves to laugh and make jokes, and tries to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humour. He can be thoughtless and makes rash decisions. But he is also brave, enjoys fighting, and is very competitive. He is the most annoying being ever and an overprotective freak, I guess he just loves me too much but all I know whenever I need him, he will be there even though he lives across town with his girlfriend Rosalie who I must say is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her looks really puts a punch in a girl self-esteem with all her lushes locks of blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes, just by looking at her you would think she's some dumb blonde bimbo which she is defiantly not with a fierce bitchy attitude that could bring any man to shame. I hated Rosalie. But when you get to know her she is really funny, sweet person that cares for those who are close to her.

Last but definitely not least is my little sister Renesme, let me just tell you now, her name may sound all flowery and girly but she is far from it deep down she's a little terror who devoted her time in being evil to everyone with her stupid little pranks, and with her being emo 24/7 loud screamo music flies out of her room looking for innocent ears like mine to burn, which is agony. But I can totally handle her because I have family photos and videos of her looking like an idiot so I know she wouldn't want them to get out to her friends and damage her "rep".

But above all that I have the most greatest loving boyfriend a girl could have, his name is Edward Cullen we met in high school when I bumped into him and all my books went flying, but him being the gentleman he is, he helped me with my books and escorted me to my next class and I didn't think anything of it so I just said thank you and walked with him, but by the end of my class there he was waiting for me, he told me as it was his fault and wanted to make sure it didn't happen again in one day I knew it was a lying but I want his company as well I felt some draw to him, not because of his looks which I must say was to die for, but there was something about him I like. And from that day on we grew closer and started to going out and we have been together for more than a year now.

Edward has the sweetest family, with his mother Esme having a heart of gold; she is extremely warm individual and has the ability to love passionately. Carlisle is very compassionate, like Esme, he is very family motivated. Carlisle is also very patient and non-judgmental. He is also the local doctor having handsome looks which I'm sure Edward inherited. Then there's my best friend, Sister Alice who is very optimistic, she often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. Alice loves to have fun dressing me up saying I'm Bella Barbie. She also loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers, decorating for and throwing parties.

Right now I'm getting ready in my room to go to Edwards house to hang with him and Alice, as I finish applying a little bit of eye liner and mascara as Alice has trained me to do, I search my wardrobe for something descent to wear and decide on a normal pair of black skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt and black boots, and my hair tied up into a tight ponytail. As I headed out of my room I bumped into someone as I turned I was meet by a very grumpy Renesme.

"Watch where you walking you freak!" she screeched at me with hair dyed black and red hair in a total mess.

I lifted my eyebrow and said "Ha that's rich coming from you, have you seen yourself lately" take that, hope it hurt, I thought smugly.

"Whatever whore" she replied as she headed to the bathroom probably to sort out her haystack hair.

I headed downstairs loving my happy mood but took a turn for the worst as I slipped at the end of the step just like normal Bella.

"Owwww" I said

"Are you alright Honey" Renee asked from the kitchen.

I pulled myself off the step and headed towards the kitchen rubbing my ass.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said as I sat down on one of the stools near the dining table, as Renee cooked scrambled eggs by the stove being mostly the only thing she can cook for breakfast

"Good, would you like some breakfast dear?" Renee offered as she turned and placed a plate of food on the table.

"Err no thanks; I was going to Edwards house so we might go out to have some lunch"

"Oh that's fine" she said cheerfully.

"Mum, where's dad?" I asked, realising he is not usually seating at the end of the table reading the newspaper and grunting at how there's too much crime these days.

"Oh well he had to go into work because of some case that was unfinished or something like that but he'll be back around noon" she told me. I turned to look at the time it was 10:15. I decided I might as well make my way to Edward's house.

"Ok mum, well I'm off I'll see you later" I said making my way to the door.

"Be careful" she shouted as I closed the front door.

I rushed to my truck in excitement on seeing my Edward. _God I love Him._ As I got in and closed the door I revved up my old beat up truck and drove as fast as it could.

I arrived at the house and rushed up the stairs, rang the bell and waited anxiously. Esme open the door with a big grin on her face.

"Bella dear, what a wonderful surprise, come in come in" she said as she opened the door wider and gesture for me to walk in.

"Hello Esme, is Edward her..." I asked but interrupted by a blonde woman who looks around Esme age holding some vitamins or some kinda of pills in her hand.

"Esme these were the anti ageing pills I'm using, which are doing wonders for myself as you can see" she said spreading her award winning smile and totally ignoring that I was there.

Esme must have noticed me frowning and grabbed her friend and turned her around to face me and started the introductions.

"Bella this is Karen Smith, Karen this is Bella swan, Edward's girlfriend" Esme said politely.

She poked out her delicate manicured hand, I shook it, forcing out a happy smile. I didn't like her she made me feel like I shouldn't belong here and that she was superior to me.

"Oh Bella, Karen is here with her daughter Tanya, because Tanya needs extra tuition and we thought that Edward would be great as her tutor with his good grades and all" Esme explained.

"Let's hope that is all they are doing up there" Karen nasally laughed and walked back to the living room, While me and Esme scowl at her.

"Bella, you can go up to Edwards room maybe you can also help Tanya" said looking embarrassed for Karen.

"Sure Esme" I said making my way up stairs.

I past Alice's room I stopped to listen to her screaming out Justin Bieber's song Baby from the top of her lungs, I giggled and continued walking to Edward's room I was outside his room and I could hear muffled moans but ignored them and went in.

Right in that moment my heart broke.

There in his bed was a very half dressed Tanya straddling Edward with her tongue all the way down in his throat and in my eyes Edward didn't seem to be fighting back at all.

"Mhm you like that, don't you?" Tanya said in her disgusting voice.

I must of not realise the door had left my hand because the noise of the door shutting interrupted there little rendezvous and whatever thing Edward was about to say. Both of them turned to the noise Tanya had a smug delighted face while Edward look absolutely terrified and he should be.

"Bella it's not what it looks like, I was just tutoring tan..." but was stopped by Tanya placing her finger on his lips.

"No Bella it is exactly what it looks like, me and Edward love each other, I'm sorry you had find out this way, but it's like totally true" she said with her screechy voice.

Edward pushed her off himself which made her land with a thud to the floor, while he rush to me and grabbed my shoulders to make me look at him.

"Listen Bella she's lying, I love you" Edward pleaded with his glisten green eyes I couldn't handle it I looked down as a tear drop fell, I was about to forgive him but then I my eyes caught something on Edwards jeans, his belt, button and zipper was undone, and in that second it all came together just because I wasn't ready to have sex he jump into it with the first girl he saw, just by seeing that sent me off.

"Bella?" Edward asked in worried tone.

I raised my hand and made the hardest connection to his face as possibly, which made him stagger back.

"I never want to see you again" I screamed before I ran out of the room with tears streaming down face, as I was about to go down the stairs somebody grabbed my wrist, I tried to pull away but it didn't work I turned to be face by a upset and worried Alice.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Ask your disgusting brother" I sneered at her as I ripped my wrist from her grip. I didn't mean to be mean but I was too angry to care I stormed down the stairs and out the door I jumped into my truck without giving a second glance.

I got home, ran upstairs as fast as I could; it felt like my body was going faster than my mind because my mind was still at Edwards's house replaying the scene that just happen whilst my body was dragging a suitcase from under my bed and throwing any clothes in sight. As I closed the suitcase up someone knock and opened my door.

"Bella, What are you doing?" Renee said with a confused frown.

"I'm leaving mum, I'm getting out of this dead town!" I croaked with my voice full of sadness.

Renee rushed over to me and picked me up the floor and put me on my bed and hugged me as I cried more. When I could cry no more she asked what happened and I explain everything.

"Aww baby shh, its ok you can make it through, let's just unpack your stuff alright?" she suggest.

I sprang out of her grasp and said "No mum I'm serious I'm going I just can't say here, everyday seeing his face around town, in school and with him being the brother of my best friend I can't stay, I just can't, it will kill me, I loved him mum". By the end of my rant I started to cry again and fell into Renee arms as she rocked me quiet again.

"But where are you going to stay?" she asked

"I'll stay with Nonna in phoenix" I said looking up to see her face which had an unsure expression with the idea.

"Alright then" Renee sighed and silently walked out of my room.

Right then, I had never felt so low.

* * *

**Hey Guys This Is My First Chapter Hope You Like It, I'll Only Contine If I Feel People Like It and Wants More.**

**So Please Review Give Feedback And Helpful Tips**

**Thank You,, Love Ya **

**xx ;)**


	2. Tutoring & Crying

**Hey Guys Sorry I Have Taken My Time Too Put The Next Chapter Just Been Very Busy With Watching The World Cup Then I Had My Prom And A Lot Of Party's To Go Too And I Had To Spend Time With My Boyfriend But His Gone On Holiday For Three Weeks :(,, But That Means I Get To Continue With The Chapters Quicker. Hopefully.,, So I Have Decided To Put Out This Chapter Then Third One Straight After Maybe Tomorrow Or The Next Day.**

**P.S.. Thank You for All The Reviews & Everyone Whos Reading My Story It Means So Much Love You xx**

* * *

EPOV 2003 17

"THUD, THUD, THUD."

_What?_

"THUD, THUD, THUD."

_Please noises go away I'm trying to sleep._

...

_Thank You_. I sighed and relaxed into my warm bed.

"EDWARD!"Alice my annoying little sister screamed in my ear, resulting in me flying off the side of my bed.

"Urgh" I moaned with my face buried in the floor.

"Wake up lazy bones we have visitors" she sang in opera form and swiftly skipped out of my room.

I pushed myself off the floor and dragged my sleepy body to the bathroom I glance at my face in the mirror, _God I look bad_, probably from staying up late talking to my beautiful girlfriend Bella, but it was worth it. Last night we got on the conversation of sex and she said that she wasn't ready for it, and I totally understood I wouldn't ever pressure my angel. I took a shower. Once done I enter my room with just a towel around my under parts, just as I was about to open my wardrobe and grab some clothes, something in the corner of my eye move, I slowly move my sight to the movement on my bed and was shock to find some young blonde chick, who looked she just used colouring paints to do her makeup. _Was this real, well only one way to find out?_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted at this thing on my bed.

"Err well Eddie boo, I'm Tanya Smith and you know, my mum knows you mum so anyway, like I'm totally failing at maths because, I mean, it's so dead and boring, like I got cheerleading, friends and parties to think about, so my mum like totally told you mum and she suggested that you know, you tutor me so here I am, Ready to be tutor" she finish with a wink and licked her lips. _I was about to be sick. _

I did the only thing I could think of and that was to run.

"MUM" I shouted sprinting down the stairs.

"Yes darling" Esme answer from the living room.

I power walk towards her and said.

"Mum there is some crazy girl, in my room, on my bed and most importantly in MY ROOM!"

"Edward, don't use that tone with me young man, and yes I know I sent her up there for you to get to know her I'm sure she has said that you will be tutoring?" she said calmly, and added "Listen Edward it won't be for long Tanya is a sweet girl at heart" _Ha sure _I thought.

"But, I wanted to spend the day with Bella, I was going to take her to the park have a picnic or something" I whinnied, I had planned this for weeks, I bought ring, not to propose but just so that she will know that someday I will. _I love her so much._

But Esme totally ignored me "Oh let me introduce to Tanya's mum she's an old family friend you probably won't remember her but she helped me when you father was on medical seminars and I was left with you and Alice, if it weren't for her I might of gone crazy" Esme chuckled to herself. I calm down as she escorted me to meet her friend in the kitchen. Well this Tanya girl might be crazy but maybe her mother is at least normal.

"Karen, here's my son Edward" she announce.

Karen turned around looking like she's knows every plastic surgeon in town, with her face being the main area of the destruction _what happen to growing old gracefully?_ She wore a dress that looked quite tight making her womanly areas squeeze out which didn't look nice at all; also in her left hand she had a martini. I glance at the clock it was 9:45am, _seriously? _

"Oh wow hasn't he grown" she stated, looking me up and down, was she really doing this. _Am I the only one seeing this? _

"Enchanté" Karen said walking towards me with her hand extended in front of her, I shock it quickly, and she didn't seem fazed by my urgency to get away.

"Edward I hope you do the best with my little Tanya, I fear that she's too into her extra activates" she said taking another sip of her drink.

Esme gave me an apologetic look and pulled me out into the hallway and whispered.

"Listen Edward, just go tutor her for an hour or so then you can go see Bella and I can talk to Karen about getting some other person to tutor Tanya, ok?"

I guess I could do at least an hour, then straight to Bella.

"Alright fine but only an hour" I huffed and turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh Edward" Esme called. I turned to look at her.

"Do put on some clothes, it was a bit of a surprise seeing you running down in nothing but a towel" Esme said amuse and walked off into the kitchen. _Urgh I guess that's why Karen was looking at me up and down. well that's still creepy._

Once up stairs I hovered outside my room getting the courage to announce my presences to the vile creature in my room. I pushed my door open slowly, ready to her to get out. But was surprise to find Tanya was nowhere to be seen I look everywhere and I was sure enough she had gone, so I proceed on getting changed and going to Bella's.

I had just put on my jeans and were about to close my zipper and belt and be out of here when I heard my door slap shut I turned around, and caught sight a blonde hair running towards me this person pushed me on to the bed and started straddling me, my eyes focused and saw that Tanya was wearing only her bra and underwear.

Tanya put her claws into my arms and forcefully move her lips to mine and began moaning very loudly, she pulled away and said "Mhm you like that, don't you?" but before I could shout at her and get her off of myself, the sound of the my bedroom door down closing interrupted me. I turned to the sound, and almost died right there. My Bella was standing there her eyes filled with shock and betrayal; I was going to be sick. I hope whatever this looks like she doesn't believe.

"Bella it's not what it looks like, I was just tutoring tan..." I pleaded but stopped by Tanya's dirty claw nail on my lips and said.

"No Bella it is exactly what it looks like, me and Edward love each other, I'm sorry you had find out this way, but it's like totally true" Tanya lied.

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_

I had had enough and pushed Tanya off my maybe with a little too much force but I don't care, and rushed to Bella and grabbed her shoulders to make her look at me.

"Listen Bella she's lying, I love you" I pleaded in hopes that she would believe me because I knew our love was strong and I could tell her everything that had happened if only believes me. I saw tears form in her eyes as she looked down towards her feet. _I didn't know what to do, was she okay?_

"Bella?" I asked worried on what she was thinking.

Out of nowhere she slapped me so hard across my face which took me by surprised and made me fall back a bit.

"I never want to see you again" she screamed and ran out of the room. I stood shocked looking at my angel run off.

I felt as if I was going to faint, my world had just frozen before me. I didn't realize that I was already sitting on the floor; I put my head in hands as I tried to breathe. I felt Tanya crawl up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

Alice stormed into my room, I looked up crying, and Alice walked up to Tanya and dragged her out of my room by her hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FREAK" Tanya screamed, but Alice said nothing and slammed the door in her face.

Alice in stood front of me, I look up blurred by the tears in my eyes, she slapped me across the face I turned my face from the impact but didn't feel anything, and suddenly she crouched down and hugged me.

"It's going to be OK, you and Bella are meant to be together" Alice sighed.

All I could do was cry.

* * *

**Tell Me What You Think?**

** Please Review**

**Love You xx**


	3. New Homes & Old Faces

**Sorry I Took My Time Uploading This Chapter Kinda Forgot,, But Its Here Now So Enjoy x**

* * *

7 Years Later

BPOV

"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky, I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo." me and Renesmee sang to the top of our lungs driving in the car loving the weather. Let me explain.

Well a lot has changed since I moved from forks, at seventeen because of him. I went to live in phoenix Arizona with my Granma or as my family call her Nonna, and it wasn't easy losing the one you love but I went on. I changed my self I became a lively teenager I dated, partied and just went wild, but the old Bella was always there to keep me up to date with my studies. I still went home to visit my parents but made sure I always stay away for him, but somehow in between those visits me and my sister became much more closer as she admitted that she was only mean to me because she was jealousy of my super life and actually loved me that took me by surprise and from then on out we have became an unstoppable sister force. I studied literature, and somehow I bagged myself a winning job as editor of a fashion magazine in Florida.

So right now I'm driving to my new house with my sister to help me as she already lives in Florida with her boyfriend Jake who I must say is gorgeous, but loves doing horrible pranks on me which has resulted in an ongoing prank war, which I'm currently winning. Also have to take credit for changing Renesmee into a cool rock chick because her old look was quite scary for me. Anyway I bought the house a few weeks ago and made Renesmee move all my things into the house so now I'm just bringing my basic stuff in the car.

Renesmee reduced the volume of the radio and said.

"Oh Bella take the next left, and then straight ahead and your there" Renesmee informed me.

"I'm so excited; I finally get to see my house, ok which one is it?" I asked as I looked for it. All of the houses were perfect with their perfect families and children running around having water fights, it seemed like a wonderful neighbourhood.

"This one right here" she said pointing to the huge yellow house with many flowers surrounding it, it seems a bit girly for me but I could always change it.

"What do you think" she asked as I stopped the car and got out.

"Umm it's alright" I said stepping back to take a better look. "It's big, I guess"

Renesmee slammed the car door came round to my side of the car, she raised her sunglasses and look straight into my eyes and said.

"Listen bitch you better not be having second thoughts about this house because it took a lot of time for me and Jake to bring all your junk in"

"No no, I love it, I'm just shock I just can't believe this is my house now." I corrected

"Oh good, because I was about to kung fu you if you didn't like it" she said and walk up the porch steps and into the house.

"Pssh sure" I muttered under my breath.

I turned around to have a look at the homes next to mine; there was a nice house opposite mine which caught my eye with two expensive cars park outside a yellow Porsche and silver Volvo. _Mhm I hope these posh people who live around here, don't frown upon me and my ways._

"Geronimooooo!" Renesmee screamed from inside my house, then with a loud clap of water splashed echoed. I ran into the house trying to find my way to her, it was a very big house it would be easy to get lost, well for me it would. I rushed outside and was met by a massive pool, and found a very wet Renesme climbing out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled and gave her a dirty look. This was my house if she wants to go jumping in pools she can do it in her own house.

"Chill, old lady I was hot and what better way to cool off from this beating sun than to jump in the pool" she grin smugly.

"Urgh whatever, I'm going to get a beer, you want one?" I asked turning back into the house

"Oh yeah thanks Belly Bear" she giggle calling me by her awful nickname she gave me. _Ha well I will say your nickname shall I._

"I'll be right back Nessie!"I laughed, but she growled at me and started chasing me as I ran past a sun lounger I threw it down behind me and shut the garden doors, I turned to see her on the floor from falling over the lounger, I walked away laughing and headed for where the kitchen was.

After opening a couple closet doors, I reach the kitchen which looked fantastic. I knew I was going to have fun cooking here, it had a huge window that over looked the garden where I could see Renesmee still swimming around. I walked over to the fridge and open it to find it fill with a lot of food, I would need to thank my sis, and I won't need to do any shopping for at least a month now.

I grabbed two bottles, and made my way back outside but my eyes caught the living room and were amazed by how all the furniture and appliances were all in place. I skipped over to the huge stereo system and switched it on, Katy Perry's - California girls started playing full blast. I walked into the garden and found that Renesmee had stripped down to her bra and panties and was sunbathing.

"Here is your beer, squishy face" I said pasting her beer and relaxing into the sun lounger next to her.

"Thank you, shit face" she said causally

"Hey I wasn't that mean" I moaned at her.

"Oh weren't you? After you threw a sun lounger at me" she said raising her eyebrow. "By the way I love the music" she grinned.

"Yeah I love it to, well we should might aswell celebrate, me and my new home right"

"Don't worry as soon as you get to know the neighbours, you should have a house party" she said

"Yeah totally" I winked at her and tapped my bottle with hers and took sip.

* * *

Two hours later it was sunset and me and my sister are jumping up and down on the sofa in the living room feeling a bit tipsy singing to Justin Biebers -Somebody to love ft Usher.

"I don't know why I know the words to this song, I hate him" Renesme screamed over the music.

"How can you hate him, you bitch he is the fucking best if I was sixteen again, man the things I would do to him" I described falling down to sit on the sofa, Renesme did the same.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, that's nasty" she squealed

"DING"

"What was that?"I shouted wobbling to my feet looking around for the noise.

"Ha, it was the door" she said in a laughing fit.

"I'm going to answer it then" I said wobbling to the door.

"Wait! What about the music, you don't want your neighbours to know you have dirty dreams about Justin Bieber" she said giggling

"Shut up Nessie!" I shouted at her. This made her go into hysterics and stagger back towards the living room.

I ran to the door and nearly fell on the floor somehow I slowed down. I open the door wide and was surprised to find a short woman with short jet black hair cut in a pixie way, it look good she had hazel eyes wearing a nice white sundress also there was a tall man with bronze hair with it sticking in different directions it look like he had just had sex. _Man would I love to put my hands through that._ He was quite muscular and very beautiful with gorgeous green eyes that were very familiar, wearing blue top and jeans. There was something off about him first I didn't know why he was frowning at me and second I felt like I have known him before.

"Sorry do I know you" I asked a bit slurred, the short women answered.

"Oh yeah sorry we are your neighbours opposite from you and we thought we would bring you a nice welcome basket, and introduce ourselves I'm..."

"Hey belly I'm going out for a smoke, who's your guests? At least let them in, they might like Justin Bieber as much as you" she interrupted, slapping my back and cackling as she walked past the both of them and eyed up the muscular man from behind and winked at me. _She is so unbelievable._

"Come on in" I gesture, once they were in, I turned back to my sis who was by the road on the phone and said.

"Oi" I shouted

"What?" she replied, holding her hand against her phone so that the person on the other end of the line couldn't hear.

"Douche bag says what?" I mumbled loudly in a gibberish way.

"What?" she said scrunching her face in confusion.

"Ha-ha nothing" I said viciously and slapped the door.

"Urrrggghhh!" I heard her scream for outside.

I turned to find my two guests laughing at my little show with my sister.

"She's a bitch too me anyway" I said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I have that with my annoying brother all the time" the short women said gesturing her hand to the handsome man next to her. The guy looked down at her giving his sister an evil a side look.

I smiled at thinking at least I know these two aren't together because I might like this guy.

"So follow me, we can talk in the living" I rush over to the stereo and turn it off. Walk over to the small chair and sat Indian style on it, gaze upon their faces as they both stood staring at me with confusion. _Was there something on my face?_

"Sit down" I said. They relaxed as to what they were just thinking about and sat down.

"I didn't catch your names" I asked.

The small women spread a happy excited smile and said.

"Oh well my name is Alice Cullen" she giggled at the end.

"Yeah and I'm Edward Cullen" he said with his smooth voice.

I froze. Wait I know those names Was this really them, I mean what are the odds of them living exactly where I live? I'm mean c'mon. Oh my! That is them, this women looks like an older version of little Alice and this guy wow if this is Edward he has grown well, he is looking very sharp and hot.

OMG! This is the man who crushed your heart and now I'm crushing on him in a matter of minutes but it's weird it's like something is pulling me. _No! Stop you can't fall for him again not after what he did to you._

They both looked at each other and stared back at me probably wondering why it's taking me forever to speak. C'mon Bella say something.

"Oh my god!" I whispered still in shock.

_Mhm Bella not really explaining things are we?_

"Sorry what" Alice giggled looking at Edward confused then back at me and my stupid shock face.

"Alice it's me, don't you remember? Bella, Bella Swan" I explain hoping she would remember me.

The next thing I knew I heard a piecing scream and her running towards, flying into me with her death hug while squeal my name over and over again in my ear.

She stood up off of me and pulled me up aswell.

"Ahhhh it's you I knew it, I said from the first time I saw you that you look familiar and Edward kept saying no, but I knew" she said hugging me and jumping up and down. She pulled away with a big grin while looking at me up and down.

"And whoa Bella you are looking sexy I mean wow you have style and you figure is to die for".

"Shut up Alice, me sexy coming from miss gorgeous herself I think not and yes my style has improved over the years if I might say so myself" I laughed.

I looked over to Edward who was standing there looking at me and Alice's exchange not knowing what to do.

"Edward you can give me a hug if you want" I said

He moved slowly towards me still unsure. He was taking too long so I rushed towards him and wrap my arms around his neck to give him a giant hug he is much taller than before because I had to tiptoe to hug him now. I took a big breath and smelt his scent it was older and manlier. I finally felt Edwards's arms wrap around my waist then he squeezed me tighter to him. It felt good.

I pulled back from the hug and looked into Edwards's eyes, and then he said.

"Bella I've missed you so much" that took me by surprised, I smiled and said.

"Oh well that's nice, I guess" I said unsure on what to say to that after all he did break my heart seven years ago so I would say I was so thrilled to see him. Then Alice asked.

"Bella I can't believe it's you, what happen, I mean you know that day you left why would you leave?" getting sad at the end of her sentence. I sat on the sofa and they did the same

"Erm well it's a long story maybe I can tell you another time" I smiled at the end I knew today I didn't want to tell the story because I wasn't ready to cry and be sad.

"Sure Bella" Alice said sympathetically.

Edward finally asked me question "Bella what are you doing here, I mean here in Florida out of all places why here? I smiled at his question.

"Well I have new job here which I can't exactly do still living in a small apartment in Arizona."

"What's your new job?" Edward asked

"I'm an editor for a fashion magazine" I said Edward looked surprised but Alice looked excited.

"Really oh wow, we are totally meant to be best friends now you're so cool"

"Ha-ha you haven't seen the half of it" I cheekily I smiled at her.

"So what jobs do you two have?" I asked.

Alice answered first "Well I own a little clothes boutique, it's very high fashion and I have various designers and celebs that pop in now and then" she bragged.

I looked to Edward and asked "What about you?" I smiled.

He smiled crookedly at me making nearly melt and said "Well I'm a doctor now I decided to follow in Carlisle's footsteps than become a musician"

"Oh wow that's fantastic" I said staring a t Edward. I didn't know how long we stared at each other but Alice interrupted us quickly.

"I'm so happy your back, you have got to come shopping with me and meet Jasper and come partying, hey are you single?"

I giggled and said "Sure Alice I'll do all that stuff and who's Jasper?" maybe it's her boyfriend

"Jaspers my husband" rising her hand which had a ring with a cute diamond and two pink diamonds either side. My mouth fell open I grabbed her hand to take a better look, my little Alice was married.

"I'm so happy for you congratulations when was it?" I asked.

"Oh about 6 months ago and Bella I just know you will love him" she promised and added "You didn't answer my question, are you single? So I know if I can hook you up with guys?" She grinned.

I glanced at Edward and saw that he was clenching his fist and looking down frowning at them. _I wonder what's wrong._

"Erm well yeah I'm single but just recently so at the moment I'm not ready for dating, but thanks Alice" I smiled

"Oh that's cool Bella, but we still need to go shopping" she said excitingly clapping her hands together.

I peeked at Edward again to see that he was smiling now and more relaxed starting at his loosen hands. _Mhm weird._

Alice gasped and said "Oh my, it's already getting dark sorry Bella we should head off; I bet you're quite tired yourself"

I yawn. "I guess I am, maybe we can see each other soon" I said standing up from my seat stretching looking at both of them as they did the same.

"That would be great bells, we'll see you soon" Alice said hugging me and walking out the door leaving me Edward and me by ourselves.

"So?" I mused.

"Yeah so" Edward said shyly rising his hand to scratch the back of his head in an awaked fashion.

"Um I guess I'll see you around then." I said nervously. I didn't understand why I was getting nervous it was only Edward.

"Yeah sure" he smiled. I moved closer to him to give him a hug, I guess he sensed this aswell and wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms comfortable wrapped around his neck. We stayed in this embrace for quite some time until Alice shouted for Edward to hurry up.

"So I'll see you around then, bye Bella" he said releasing himself from the hug but grabbed my hand a kiss it. _Wow what a gentleman._

"Yeah bye" I whispered not realising I was breathless. _What is wrong with me?_

He walked ahead to the door I walked up behind him. Edward walked out the door but not before he turned around and gave me a cheeky smile and jogged to where Alice was waiting on the other side of the road at the posh house I saw this morning.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against the door and sighed. _I am I crushing on the guy who broke my trust and ruined my life the guy who I loved with all my heart and made me flee away from my family. I am definitely not going to let that happen again, I'm a strong independent woman now I don't need him. _

I pushed myself off the door and ran upstairs to have a nice relaxing bath and straight into bed as I have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

**Right That Was It I hope You Like It :) I'm Going To Try Put Up Edwards POV As Soon As Possibly,, But In The Mean Time Review And Tell Me What You Think,,, Love You Guys xx**


	4. Shopping & Surprises

**Hey Guys It's My Birthday This Saturday the 31st July,, So as A Gift From Me To You To Celebrate It I Shall Put Another Chapter, But Dont Get Your Hopes Its Like the Same Chapter As Before But Edwards POV, But Anyway Hope You Like It. x  
**

* * *

EPOV

The piercing sunlight peeking from my bedroom curtains awoke me from my sweet slumber in bed I sat up and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, I rested my head on my hands and yawned out loud.

Last night was a tough shift at the hospital there was a lot of causalities but I did my best. At the moment life is at a all time low, my job was hectic I finally broke up with my gold dinging girlfriend Kate, at first when we met at the coffee house she was sweet and cute and she seem different then other girls not just into me because of my looks or just wanting sex which was great but I was actually looking for a long term commitment and she seem like the one.

But 6 mouths on I was liking how things were going but she started pressuring us to get married and I wasn't in love with her yet but in her eyes we were meant to be together, but over the next few weeks she announced that we should get married she started taking my bank cards and ordering stupid expensive shit for herself without my permission and without telling me. That pissed me off big time but Alice didn't help saying that she told me so, from the begin she said she would be bad and that she was only after your money, but I didn't believe I was still remember that sweet caring woman I met at the coffee house.

But a few days later I decided to come home early and make her a sweet romantic dinner, but what I found when I walked in was some young frat collage guy taking my girlfriend doggie style on the floor and all she could say was "I thought you was working late tonight?" I just slammed the door and stayed at Alice's for the night I came home the next day to find she was gone so that made things much easier then chucking her stuff out the door. And now here I am a few weeks later in a lonely giant house feeling sorry for myself, but it gave my time to remember a few things and getting a perspective on how my Bella must of felt when it happened to her, I still think about her and wonder what she's doing or if she's married or maybe has children, I always think if I should look her up and find her and at least tell her the truth about what happened that day, to get it off my chest because it still haunts me till today, but when I think that I always think that she would hate to hear my sorry ass voice again I bet she wishes I was rather dead.

My phone vibrated on the bed stand, it was a text from Alice she would be at my house in 20 minutes so she could take me out shopping, I should get ready now.

I sighed. I hate shopping with Alice but it would be even worse if I said no to her.

I quickly jumped in the shower got dressed and proceed downstairs to make some coffee. Once done I sunk to the long white sofa in front of my giant wide screen TV and switched on the news. Before I could even take a sip of my coffee there was a loud furious knocking at the door, I causally got taking my time because I knew it was Alice, she doesn't like when I'm slow. As soon as I open the door an inch she burst through it and shut it behind her in quick speed as if she was some convict on the run from the police.

"What the rush Alice" I said still amused from her urgencies.

She whipped her head to me and gave me her famous evil glare, and huffed to the window and pick through the curtains spying on something outside.

"Edward did you know you have new neighbours" she questioned.

"Yeah, old Mrs. Rogers died a month ago so her family sold the house why?" I make my way to the sofa again.

"I have just seen two girls pull up in a car and go into the house, and if you were any slower they would have seen me!" Alice said flicking the curtain back and making her to one of the arm chairs.

I chuckled "So that's why you rushing in here like a fugitive, Alice I don't really care it's just neighbours" I laughed she's so weird sometimes.

"Oh really you don't care?"Raising her tiny eyebrow giggled.

"Yes I don't care" I said firm.

"Ha well what if I said that I think your new neighbour might actually be Bella?" crossing her arms. Now that hit a nerve I gulp down the last of my coffee and put the mug maybe a bit to forceful on the table and said.

"I would say that is impossible because Bella is somewhere in Arizona or anywhere in the world but defiantly not here, I'm sure of it, she's probably just looks like her", who knows where she is after that day I tried asking her family but they just said she was in Arizona and it was my fault and I never asked again.

"Well all I know is that your soul mate has just moved next door, so I suggest we go over there later and say hey" she said so sure of herself.

"Sure Alice and I can't wait to go over there and it's some weird crazy lady instead"

"Whatever Edward put your shoes on let's just go shopping so excited" she excitedly clapped.

I did what she said and made my way to her car. Whilst driving to the mall I started to think what if it was Bella what would I do? Maybe try explain what happen, say I'm sorry, won't work anyway she probably hates me I mused.

Once at the mall Alice did her usually thing and rush off to the nearest store, because she knew I was not going to make any effort whilst she's shopping. But for me I decided to go to the video game store I bought a few games knowing that Jasper and I haven't had a full on guys game night in awhile.

* * *

Two hours past and I found myself relaxing at a quiet bar with a cool beer reading the paper, when a blur came in front of me and scared the shit out of me.

"I'm ready to go" Alice squealed in my face. I took the last gulp of my drink and left some money on the table and we left but just before I could push the door open Alice slapped my back.

"What the hell Alice" turned to her she was standing there looking angry with her hands on her hips. She moved aside and pointed at the table I was sitting at which had about 20 shopping bags near it, I felt my eyes bug out because I knew what the matter was.

"Yes that's right, carry my shopping" she huff and stormed out the door.

I groaned and juggled them to the car and stuffed them in the back. I felt like her slave sometimes this is why I hate shopping with her. As soon as I was in the passenger seat we were off home. I began day dreaming on possibilities of Bella living next, whilst Alice babbled on and on about Jasper and their future plans for like the 100th time.

Once back at my place I walked straight to the door and b-line for the sofa I let out an exhausted sigh as I closed my eyes but was interrupt by Alice as usual

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice questioned.

"What does it look like?"

"Looks like your being lazy, anyway get up we are going out"

"Going where" I whined straighten up on the sofa.

"Across the street to your new neighbours I want to find out who they are and also I bought a welcome basket for them so come lets go" she clapped her hands in my face.

She turned on her heel and walked out the door, walked to the door aswell just to see where she had gone only to see her half way across the road trying to hold a giant basket and pull up her sundress so that she didn't fall.

I ran across the road and grabbed Alice's arm and turned her to face me.

"What do you think you're doing, you are going to some persons house you don't even know if they crazy or not and they have just got here so they probably don't want some hyper pixie talking none stop" I hissed angrily I really don't want to disturb these people, and I'm than 100% sure it's not Bella the love of my life that I crushed her heart and mind and left me a grumpy person since how knows when.

"Listen Edward I'm just doing a friendly thing, and if they are crazy then I'm prepared remember I have done self defence class". She grinned and continued walking to the house.

Well I'm not leaving her by herself, as I follow her she turned her head to glance at me and gave me a smug smile as if to say "Ha see your coming to the house after all".

We both approached the door and I could make out Justin Biebers -Somebody to love ft Usher god I hate him only because Alice constantly playing his tunes. Alice's turned to me with a big smile and said.

"See they like Bieber, we are totally going to be friends" she giggled and pressed the bell.

We wait anxiously. as I was about to say that we should go because I didn't think they wanted visitors But before I could say that I heard small running footsteps then the door flung open to reveal the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her skin was slightly tanned her eyes were a light chocolate colour that were so hypnotizing also she had long brownish red tinted hair that came down her back which look like it had been curled. I gazed upon her body which was gorgeous everything fit well, she had the perfect silhouette that any women would die for. I was sure this wasn't Bella because she can't be this beautiful as this woman.

Then she spoke.

"Sorry do I know you" Her voice was magically I want to hear her talk more, I also heard a bit of slurred in her voice, maybe from drinking.

I tried to answer but Alice beat me to it.

"Oh yeah sorry we are your neighbours opposite from you and we thought we would bring you a nice welcome basket, and introduce ourselves I'm..."

Alice was interrupted by another woman who was also good looking but had black long hair and had more of a rocker chick style to her.

"Hey belly I'm going out for a smoke, who's your guests? At least let them in, they might like Justin Bieber as much as you" she said slapping her friend on the back and walking past both me and Alice.

"Come on in" she gesture, Alice and I walked in and stood in the hallway now hearing the music very loudly.

"Oi" the lady shouted, I thought we had done something wrong, _maybe she is crazy. _But then I realised she was talking to her friend who was outside now.

"What?" her friend shouted back who was now on the phone.

"Douche bag says what?" She mumbled loudly, which I could hear clearly.

"What?" she shouted back confuse.

"Ha-ha nothing" she said and slapped the door and turned to us.

"Urrrggghhh!" she scream for outside.

I couldn't help but laugh remind me of me and Alice's childish days.

She turned around with a smile "She's a bitch too me anyway".

"Don't worry, I have that with my annoying brother all the time" Alice said gesturing her hand me, looked down at her giving an evil a look. _I'm pretty sure she's the annoying one._

"So follow me, we can talk in the living" she said as she rush over to the stereo and turn it off. Casually she walked over to the small chair and sat Indian style on it; I couldn't help but stare at her and how gaze at her stunning face. I didn't realise we were both still standing until she mentioned it.

"Sit down" me and Alice did as she said and relaxed.

"I didn't catch your names" she asked, of course she didn't with me just staring at her, I turned to look at Alice an excited smile spread across her face, probably hoping this women is Bella. If only.

"Oh well my name is Alice Cullen" she giggled at the end like a retarded.

"Yeah and I'm Edward Cullen" I answered.

And that's when things got weird, Silence.

She just stopped talking literally just staring at me and Alice I was waiting for this woman to at least move or freak out. But seriously was there something wrong with our names. I don't know how long it was but then she spoke.

"Oh my god!" she whispered in shock.

"Sorry what" Alice giggled nervously looking at me confusion then back at this women who was really shocked.

"Alice it's me, don't you remember? Bella, Bella Swan"

Alice screamed running towards, flying into her with her death hug while squeal Bella's name over and over again she stood up and pulled Bella up aswell.

I was shocked that this was Bella, my Bella I mean she has changed she looks great not that before she wasn't but now it's like a model look now or angel. _Maybe this is a dream._

"Ahhhh it's you I knew it, I said from the first time I saw you that you look familiar and Edward kept saying no, but I knew" Alice hugged Bella furiously, jumping up and down with a giant grin

"And whoa Bella you are looking sexy I mean wow you have style and you figure is to die for" she commented. _She sure does._

"Shut up Alice, me sexy coming from miss gorgeous herself I think not and yes my style has improved over the years if I might say so myself" Bella's musically laughed.

She glanced at me maybe wondering what a weird freak I have become, just standing there.

"Edward you can give me a hug if you want" she surprised me. I was uneasy to go to her I was still unsure if she was real, I guess I was taking too long to move to her because she rushed and wrapped her arms around my neck I felt her tiptoe, so I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in and she smelt like sweet strawberries. I felt her pull back then look into my eyes. All of a sudden I said.

"Bella I've missed you so much" I blurted out like a totally idiot.

"Oh well that's nice, I guess" dismissing the comment.

Alice asked "Bella I can't believe it's you, what happen, I mean you know that day you left why would you leave?" getting sad at the end of her sentence.

Bella sat down on the sofa and we did the same.

"Erm well it's a long story maybe I can tell you another time" she smiled still with a hint of sadness. I felt so bad.

"Sure Bella" Alice said sympathetically.

I finally pluck up the courage to ask a question" Bella what are you doing here, I mean here in Florida out of all places why here?"

"Well I have new job here which I can't exactly do still living in a small apartment in Arizona."

"What's your new job?" I asked

"I'm an editor for a fashion magazine". Wow I'm surprise I never she was into fashion, straight away I could see Alice's brain ticking away with excitement.

"Really oh wow, we are totally meant to be best friends now you're so cool" Alice stated gleefully.

"Ha-ha you haven't seen the half of it" Bella cheekily smiled.

"So what jobs do you two have?" she asked.

Alice answered first "Well I own a little clothes boutique, it's very high fashion and I have various designers and celebs that pop in now and then" she bragged.

Then she looked at me and asked "What about you?" smiling.

I grinned at her and said "Well I'm a doctor now I decided to follow in Carlisle's footsteps than become a musician".

Actually the real reason was that when Bella left she literally took my sprit and inspiration to compose so I decided, I might aswell become a doctor instead.

"Oh wow that's fantastic" she said staring at me, we continued until the annoying pixie spoke again.

"I'm so happy your back, you have got to come shopping with me and meet Jasper and come partying, hey are you single?"

Bella giggled and said "Sure Alice I'll do all that stuff and who's Jasper?"

_Oh here we go._

"Jaspers my husband" rising her hand to Bella's face which had a ring. Her mouth fell open I grabbed her hand to take a better look.

"I'm so happy for you congratulations, when was it?" she questioned.

"Oh about 6 months ago and Bella I just know you will love him" she promised and added "You didn't answer my question, are you single? So I know if I can hook you up with guys?" She grinned.

Hook her up with guys?, I know Alice and her hooking up skills are really bad, the amount of blind dates I have went on organised by her are terrible the women are either Sluts, Gold diggers or plain stuck up. I know that the guys are going to be horrible cheating assholes who only want one thing, and Bella deserves so much more. I looked down at my fist clenched in anger.

"Erm well yeah I'm single but just recently so at the moment I'm not ready for dating, but thank you Alice"

"Oh that's cool Bella, but we still need to go shopping" she said excitingly clapping her hands together.

With that I was calm for now, and I was determined not to have Alice mess with her love life.

Alice gasped and said "Oh my, it's already getting dark sorry Bella we should head off; I bet you're quite tired yourself"

She yawned. "I guess I am, maybe we can see each other soon" standing up from my seat stretching.

"That would be great bells, we'll see you soon" Alice said hugging her and walking out the door leaving me and Bella by ourselves.

"So?" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah so" I said shyly raising my hand to scratch the back of my head in an awaked fashion.

"Um I guess I'll see you around then." She said nervously.

"Yeah sure" he smiled. Then she moved closer to me gave me a hug, again I fitted my arms around her waist they fitted perfectly while her arms comfortable wrapped around my neck. We stayed in this embrace for quite some time until Alice shouted my name to hurry up.

"So I'll see you around then, bye Bella" I said releasing myself from the hug but I did something bold and grabbed her hand a kiss it. This brought out her beautiful smile.

"Yeah bye" she whispered sounding breathless.

I walked ahead out the door but not before I turned around to see her still by the door I gave a cheeky smile and jogged to where Alice was waiting on the other side of the road. As I got closer I could make out her fat giant smug smile with her hands on her hips. I stopped in front of her.

"I told you, I told you, I told you, I told you." she sang in my face.

"I know Alice" I sighed.

"You can just suck on my toe" laughing her head off while raising her flat shoes to my face. I slapped her leg away which made her laugh more.

"Right loser face, I am off home to see my wonderful husband, while you can sit and sulk in your house about how you won't ever get Bella back".

I watched as Alice reversed out, waving frantically at me, I just nodded in return.

Once she was gone my gaze fell upon Bella's house. Right then it felt as if god, Jesus or whoever is up there in the heavens gave me a second chance to get Bella back my angel and I was not going to let that go again.

* * *

**So As A Gift To Me Please Review,, P.S There Are Links On My Profile Of The Characters And Clothes Of Each Chapter xx**


End file.
